When the Cards are Down
by RedRogue
Summary: Rogue has declared loyalty to the X-Men, but keeps her place in the Brotherhood as a spy. When Gambit joins the X-clan and romance blossoms with Rogue, it gets a little harder to convince the Brotherhood that she's still on their side... ROMY
1. The Heist

**A/N: Based mostly on the new X-series Wolverine and the X-Men, with only minor character changes to suit canon. Since I'm just one of those special people who get to watch the series before the rest of America, this preface will help you sing-along with the story. Enjoy!**

**-**

**Preface (Episode "Hindsight" parts 1-3): **

After a mortifying explosion that took away the X-Men's precious Charles Xavier and Jean Grey, the X-men, broken and dejected, have disbanded. Wolverine returns to his life on the road in Canada. Cyclops, drowning in a pit of depression over the deep losses he has suffered, decides being alone in an empty apartment suits him best. Rogue, feeling abandoned, joins the Brotherhood. Beast becomes obsessed with discovering the cause of the blast that destroyed everything they held dear, and stays in what is left of the sublevel parts of the X-Mansion. Kitty seeks solace in the paradise promised in Magneto's Genosha. Bobby is forced back home to his parents, while Peter chooses to return to Russia.

Over a year later, Wolverine discovers that a Government-funded mutant-hunter organization called the Mutant Response Division (M.R.D.) are capturing mutants and imprisoning them. Enraged, he and Beast travel far and wide to reunite the scattered X-Men. With the help of Emma Frost, they are able to locate their friends, including a comatose Professor Xavier. Charles then communicates telepathically from twenty years in the future, warning them of a terrible fate involving the sentinels and the Brotherhood of Mutants controlling and destroying the known world. In order to prevent this dreadful outcome, Charles informs them Wolverine must bring the team back together and lead it himself. Though Cyclops is not pleased, Charles's prompting makes him agree to stay.

-

A touch of the hand to the guard's face and the alarm code was hers. Rogue simply walked through the front door. She crept quietly through the museum, her black sneak suit adding to her stealthy silence. She ignored the sacred valuables behind glass casings, and the priceless paintings that could be so easily plucked off the wall. She was only here for one thing, under the orders of the Brotherhood. Another patrolling security guard didn't see her coming. She knew exactly where she was going, having walked this heist through in her mind a thousand times. The stone and gem room was near the back, in a section all its own. Another stolen code from the thoughts of the last guard she had touched allowed her to unlock the laser wall.

But as she went though the door, she lowered her hood in the sight of some other thief present beside herself. A trench coated figure, hanging from the ceiling over the very glass case that she was planning to steal from in this very moment. Just as she was came in, he was pocketing her prize in a leather pouch, which he then pocketed.

"Hey!" Rogue snapped in a hissing voice, in case there were more patrolling guards. "Those are mine-- I _need _those!"

"Well, so do I, Chere," the man replied, twisting on his rope so he sat upright. "I got here first, so dey're mine fair and square. T'anks for shuttin' down all dose nasty lasers, though, sho made t'ings a lot faster."

With that, Gambit hit a button on his belt, and the rope attached to it began to lift him back up to the overhead window he had surely entered from.

"Why, you!" Rogue growled, starting to chase after him.

Gambit pulled out a remote, clicking a button on it. Rogue froze in mid stride as the laser alarms blinked back into commission. Rogue teetered, one leg in the air and arms lifted, to make sure she didn't set them off.

"You scoundrel!" Rogue barked up at him. "Turn them back off!"

Hanging back upside down, he pulled himself closer to her with a horizontal repel rope for accurate positioning. He stroked a finger under her chin, to which she snorted and pulled away best she could without bumping her face into a laser.

"Sorry, Chere, I don't see anyt'in' in dat for me," he replied with a shrug, showing her the bag that contained the jewels tauntingly. He smiled and let go of the rope, and repelled the rest of the way up through the roof.

"Wait!" Rogue called after him, her arms already starting to hurt from holding them up for too long. "Don't leave me here! I'm sure we can negotiate _some_thin'! Wait!"

The man gave her a happy salute and closed the overhead window behind himself, then disappearing from sight. Rogue sighed and blew a hair out of her face, looking around the room at her hopeless situation.

"_Great_…"

-

Kitty kicked her feet, letting them pound into the hard metal cabinets below the chrome counter upon which she sat, enjoying the noise the movement created.

_Bam!_

This was the epitome of boredom, and it was frustrating. The lot of them waited for Emma to emerge from Cerebro with news of more of their lost friend's whereabouts. She looked to Logan, standing in a dark corner, his hand under his fuzzed chin, very deep in thought. Hank was typing away, his glasses sliding farther down his nose by the second, squinting at the computer in concentration. Bobby was amusing himself by seeing how many figurines he could make out of ice. He was starting to have a real fancy little army, save for a few first models that were starting to melt. Cyclops, of course, was off moping somewhere.

_Bam!_

"Could you stop that?" Logan snarled at Kitty. "You're derailing my train of thought."

"You have more sensitive ears than the rest of us, Mr. Logan," Kitty countered.

"The girl's point poses a certain validity," Hank rang out from behind his giant monitor screen. "But it interrupts my mind's due processes as well, so I'm afraid I must agree, Kitty."

"I'm bored," Kitty complained.

"Me too," Bobby chimed in. "Why is this taking so long anyway?"

"With the extent of our home's explosion," Hank explained. "Most of the mansion's mainframe is now fizzled, even with the recent superficial repairs thanks to Warren's generosity. I'm trying to pry into the deep parts of the hard drive for more clues to our friend's locations."

"Why don't we just start with the one's we do know about?" Kitty hopped off the counter determinedly.

"I have indeed tried to contact some, but most do not leave forwarding numbers," Hank chuckled. "Even if they did, they could be anywhere now. Take Kurt, for example. Is that boy ever in one spot for long?"

"And until we do find them, we can't be wandering around," Logan added on. "With the Registration Act signed, the M.R.D.'s have us on top priority and we're vastly outnumbered… for the moment. Who else can we think of that might lend a hand?"

"What about Piotr?" Kitty asked, and before Hank could protest, Kitty put up a hand. "Look, you paid me a visit in person, and I joined right up. Same for Bobby. I've always been closest to Petey. I have a feeling if I talk to him face to face, he might change his mind."

Logan looked to Hank for his opinion, but Hank just shrugged.

"It _is_ worth a try," Hank threw out cautiously. "I'll look up times for the next available flight."

"I'll go with her," Bobby volunteered immediately. Hank smirked at the younger boy, throwing a knowing glance to Logan.

"You know…" Bobby covered quickly. "To make sure nothing happens to her."

"I'm not a baby, Bobby," Kitty folded her arms confrontationally.

"But with these dangerous times," Hank added. "I do think it wise for you to have an escort, Kitty."

Kitty blew some hair of out of her face in irritation. Finally, after a moment's thought, she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. He can come. Just don't be a bug and let me do all the talking."

"No buggy, no talky-- got it," Bobby saluted at her.

"I better pack an extra coat," Kitty admitted. "Russia's always colder than I remember it."

"Not colder than me," Bobby smiled happily, knowing he'd fit right in amidst the many inches of snow.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Rogue appeared through it, walking slowly and cautiously, gently closing the door behind herself. She knew she was unwelcome before she even entered.

"What do _you_ want?" Bobby asked her harshly. "Come back to set us up again?"

"We really ought to get our locks fixed, Mr. Logan," Kitty agreed, not being able to help but give a narrow eye at her old roommate.

"What are you doing here, Rogue?" Logan said with a frown. "We aren't buying what you're selling anymore."

"You have betrayed our generous faith in you, Rogue," Beast agreed. "For the _Brotherhood_?"

"Give me one chance to explain," Rogue begged, her head lowered in humility. "If you believe me or not, that's yer choice. I know I hurt you all, but I meant what I said before, about not agreein' with what they do. But then I started hearin' what they had planned, all the things they were gonna do…"

"And you started to agree with their logics, yada yada…" Logan rolled his eyes to say.

"No," Rogue countered. "I started to _fear_ it. Then I knew… in order to help the X-Men the most, I'd have to stay with the Brotherhood as a double agent. I couldn't let you know what I was doin' until I was sure I was in. Now I am, so now you know. I'll be sendin' encrypted files with information on the Brotherhood's next moves. Otherwise, it's too risky to keep in touch. I hope you guys understand. This is hurtin' me too."

The room went silent, all X-Men glancing at one another for in voiceless opinions. Kitty's face was the first to soften.

"I believe you, Rogue."

It took a moment for the others to cave as well.

"As do I," Beast agreed. "But I stress my opinions against this. It is a dangerous game, one we surely can't win forever."

"It's a gamble I'm willin' to take," Rogue said, popping her collar up higher around her ears, preparing for her exit. "To make up for all I've done."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,**

**--RedRogue**


	2. The Gems

**A/N: This is a fake author's note, not a legitimate author's note, here only to appease those who like to waste their time reading author's notes. (not going to mention names… coughKITTYcough cough…)**

**-**

As Rogue started to head for the door, she was bombarded with a taller person entering, a man in a long brown coat and red eyes. She almost tripped trying to avoid the flying door.

"Oh, _perdon_, Chere," the man tipped an invisible hat to her, winking as he continued into the room. She recognized the voice, the name he called her… and then she saw it, the small leather pouch he held in his hand.

"YOU!" she accused, throwing a pointed finger at him. "The man from the heist last night! You left me there to be caught! If it weren't for the Brotherhood savin' my hide, I'd be rottin' in jail!"

"Oh, don't be dramatic," Remy laughed. "Gambit knew you'd be rescued. But he couldn't have you followin' him around, as most girls do, you see."

Remy gave Kitty a wink and she blushed. Bobby folded his arms in dislike.

"The Brotherhood was after these jewels too, Rogue?" Hank clarified, as Remy handed him the pouch. "I knew they were valuable, but I suppose I did not estimate just how much."

"Do you know anything about them?" Logan asked.

"All I know is that they're powerful," Rogue shook her head. "And I won't know more unless I bring them back to the Brotherhood."

"Yes, let's put powerful objects in the hands of criminals-- _great_ plan!" Kitty gave the sarcastic thumbs up to them.

"I agree with _petit'_," Remy nodded. "Besides, Big Boy Blue hired me to get dem, I got dem. Dey mine, fair and square."

"But don't ya wanna know what they can do?" Rogue reasoned. "We won't get that information unless they go with me."

"I'm with Rogue on this one," Logan agreed. "Give her the gems, Hank."

Hank gave him a quizzical look, but seemed to trust his judgment, and complied with the command.

"Alright," Hank said with a nod, putting the pouch into Rogue's hands. "Take care of those, Rogue."

"Expect to hear from me soon," Rogue replied, passing Remy a glare, then leaving them behind. Logan waited until the door closed after her to speak his mind.

"We'll wait and see if she gives us the information, then we'll steal them back later," Logan explained. Kitty clapped excitedly.

"_That's_ what I wanted to hear!" she exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what," Remy offered, still staring at the door Rogue had just left through. "Give Gambit a room here, and he'll steal it back for ya… for free."

"You want to stay in the X-Mansion?" Bobby spat out in surprise. "Why?"

"Gambit can think of a few reasons he'd want to stick around," Remy smirked. "Besides, being bad in a bad world don't make anyt'ing good. Maybe it's time Gambit start makin' up for past sins."

Logan interrupted his thoughts by getting in his face.

"Alright, Sticky Fingers, you get a month," Logan agreed. "But that doesn't make you one of the X-Men. Understand?"

"Uh, Logan, I must put in," Hank held up a finger to interrupt. "I feel it necessary to point out that his talents, not to mention connections, could be quite useful to the team--"

"A _month_," Logan repeated with emphasis, pointing a warning finger at both beast and thief.

"Perhaps you shall feel differently when da month is over," Remy shrugged. "_Merci_."

Gambit took a bow and headed for the door too.

"I mean it, Gumbo," Logan called after him with a nasty tone. "Don't get comfortable."

-

"Hey, Cherie!" Remy said, catching up with Rogue on the front lawn, just before she exited out the shiny new front gate.

"Get lost, Bayou Boy," Rogue waved him away. "We ain't got any more to say to each other."

"Oh, but we do," Remy said, walking backwards to face her directly. "See, I feel I must apologize for my seemingly harsh actions at last night's heist. It was not'in' against you _personally_, see. Just a matter o' business."

"Like I haven't heard _that_ one before…" Rogue rolled her eyes and quickened her pace.

"But Gambit _needs_ you to forgive him, or he shall never forgive _himself_," Remy went on, putting his hands over the theatrical ache of his heart. "He is quite taken wit' you, Chere."

Rogue stopped and gave him the harshest glare she could, pretending her mutant ability was mind reading or x-ray vision.

"What's your angle, Cajun?" she demanded.

"My angle?" Remy smirked. "My angle is makin' all that up to you. On Friday, a candlelit dinner at Merci Paris, perhaps eight o'clock?"

"Perhaps _never_," Rogue scoffed, continuing on her determined trek back to her borrowed Brotherhood jeep.

"Come now. How can I get you to agree?"

Rogue scowled at the hated man, before snootily opening the door of the jeep and hopping in.

"I'm sure ya'll will think of somethin'," she shot back as she started up the engine.

"I t'ink I already have…" Remy said, leaning over her open window and boasting the stolen gems close to her eyes.

"Why, you little _klepto_!" she gasped and tried to grab at them, but he quickly yanked them beyond reach.

"Uh uh uh!" Gambit shook a scolding finger at her. "I need to hear somethin' first…"

Rogue growled and sighed frustratedly.

"Is this how ya _always_ get a girl to go out with you?" she grumbled.

Remy just smiled, and awaited her response.

"_Fine_," Rogue replied, holding out her hand expectantly. In slow compliance, Remy gradually lowered the gems into her waiting palm.

"Don't be late, now."

"Whatever," Rogue huffed, slamming on the gas so that the jeep peeled out of the gravel driveway and rushed out into the distance, leaving Remy in a cloud of dust. Remy just shook his head and smiled, enjoying the thrill of this fond chase already.

As Remy entered back into the mansion once more, he was met by Kitty's folded arms in the foyer, obviously having watched the entire ordeal.

"What were you talking about with Rogue?" she demanded. Remy shrugged.

"It's big kid business, _petit'_, but if it'll help you sleep at night, I asked Rogue what her plans were for Friday night."

"You _what_?!" Kitty went limp in shock. "You asked her _out_?! What did she _say_?!"

"Why, yes, of course!" Remy laughed as he hopped up the stairs to his room. Just before he went out of sight, he spread his arms assuredly to Kitty. "Gambit can be _very_ persuasive."

He then turned the corner and left. Kitty frowned, unconvinced, but left the matter alone.

-

Domino took the red gems out of their glass casing and held them in one hand, holding them up to the light to gaze upon them in all their glory. They glittered in such beauty that made Domino sigh in content. Such power, in the palm of her hand….

"You said they just let you walk out with them?" Domino asked just to be sure.

"I tell ya," Rogue leaned on the wall confidently. "Those cats still think deep down I'm still an X-Man. As long as I play like I'm on their team, I can make them give up the game whenever I want."

"Good…" Domino smiled, putting them gems back in the small glass box and locking them away in her small safe. "Whatever you're doing, keep at it. We don't want to be taken by surprise again like that collar catastrophe. You say this new guy has a thing for you… Then he's most likely to be foolish. Stick by him, and we'll have all the in we need."

Rogue nodded determinedly, knowing she had to put her own dismayed feelings for the dreaded Remy aside for the greater good.

"You could be the best thing that ever happened to this Brotherhood, Rogue," Domino smiled, putting a hand on her comrade's shoulder gratefully.

It was a compliment Rogue enjoyed for only a moment, yet it tasted sour all too quickly in her mouth. She grabbed her long coat and shrugged it on.

"Where are you going?" Domino asked.

"To get a dress," Rogue sighed in defeat. "Apparently, I got a date with a Cajun tomorrow."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,**

**--RedRogue**


End file.
